Darkness Within
by Seraphis88
Summary: Coming from a dark past, Evelyn Knight thought she left it behind years ago. But when the ship she is travelling on crashes on a familiar planet, she has to live through it all over again. It doesn't help that Riddick has taken an interest in her, or that Johns has his eye on her either. Can she survive her past one more time, or will it be the death of her?
1. Chapter 1

**_All rights go to the creators of the Riddick Franchise. I only own Evelyn Knight._**

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

_T__hey say most of your brain shuts down in cryosleep. All but the primitive side. The animal side. No wonder I'm still awake. Transporting U.S. civilians. Sounded like forty, forty plus. Heard an Arab voice, some hoodoo holy man, probably on his way to New Mecca. But what route? What route?_

_Smelled the woman. Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather. Prospector types. Free settlers. And they only take the back roads. Then there was another woman. Awake like me. Smelled of blood, pain, and survival. My kind of woman. I can smell metal on her, probably a knife. _

_And here's my real problem. Mr. Johns, the blue-eyed devil. Plannin' on taking me back to slam, only this time he picked a ghost lane. A long time between stops. A long time for something to go wrong._

00000000000000000000000000

Cryosleep sucks when you can't sleep. I'm too primitive, too animalistic. It's a blessing at times with the heightened senses, but a pain in the ass other times. Suddenly the ship shakes as I feel projectiles hit the ship, probably meteor shower. I pull the release and land in a crouch outside my sleeping pod. I grab my bag inside and pull out my daggers and strap them onto my belt, before pulling the bag onto my back. I check to make sure my goggles covered my eyes and move towards the front of the ship.

I pass by a man at the comms as he was sending out a distress call. He doesn't notice me as pass him and enter the cockpit. I see a blonde woman, around my age, trying to level the ship out. I noticed we were coming in too hot. "You need to purge the ballast. Back End's too heavy."

She jumps startled, before doing what I said. I get into the copilot seat and strap myself in. I put in a comm and hear the man at the comms say, "What the… Was that a purge, Fry?"

"Too heavy in the ass. I can't get my fucking nose down." Fry said.

I pull the lever, purging the luggage compartment. "We need to level this beast fast, or else we're all going to die."

"Who the hell…? Nevermind." The man said, changing his mind. "Crisis program selected number 2 of this system because it shows at least some oxygen. Maximum terrain 220 meters over mean surface, largely cinder and gypsum with some evaporite deposits." There was a pause before he came back onto the comm. "Fry, what the hell are you doing?"

I look over and see she was going to purge the passenger compartment, but I knew I couldn't let that happen. A press a few buttons to buy time, but I knew it wouldn't last long.

"I gotta drop more load." Fry said calmly. "Look, I've tried everything else. I still got no horizon."

"Better try everything twice, 'cause we don't just flush out-" The man said, but Fry interrupted.

"Look, if you know something I don't, get your ass up here and take the chair."

"Listen, company says we are responsible for every single one of those people, Fry."

"What, we both die out of sheer fucking nobility?" She said mockingly.

"Don't you touch that handle, Fry!" He yelled at her.

"Fry, there are kids in there. You gonna be able to sleep at night if you kill innocents?" I asked her.

She lets go of the handle, thinking. After a minute she grabs the handle saying, "I'm not gonna die for them." She pulls the handle, but nothing happens. Then a voice tells us the air-lock doors were not secure. I silently sighed in relief, as Fry yells, "Owens!"

"Seventy seconds, Fry." The man, Owens, tells her. "You still have seventy seconds to level this beast out."

Fry tries kicking in the left lever of the lower air brakes, but it doesn't move. "Let me try." I tell her and kick it in.

One of the flaps breaks off and hits the glass, sending shards flying at us. We use our arms to cover our faces, as we hear Owens yell, "What the fuck is happening up there?"

We don't answer him we tried to level the ship out. We hit the ground hard, and continued moving as the land tried to slow us down. I felt something hit my head, before it all went black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Mom? Dad? What's going on?" A eight-year old version of myself asked, as I heard screaming coming from the coring room._

"_Bad things, sweetheart. Bad things." Mom said, before giving me her light. "I want you to take this, and run towards the hangar. Get into the smaller ship and leave. Do not look back at all. No matter what you hear, or what you see, do not look back. Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes Mom."_

"_We love you sweetheart." Dad told me as he pulled Mom and I into a hug. "Do not ever forget that."_

"_I won't, I promise." I tell him with a smile._

"_Here." He hands me some goggles. "Put these on. They will hide your eyes."_

"_Why do I need to hide them?" I asked confused._

"_I don't want you to get hurt. So put them on." I put them on and he adjusts them. "Perfect."_

"_Now run, sweetheart. Go!" Mom ordered me.  
_

_I nod and start running towards the hangar, knowing that would be the last time I ever saw my parents._


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to Fry shaking me. "I'm awake. I'm awake!"

She lets go of me and I sit up, groaning when I see a piece of metal impaling my left leg. I grab it and quickly pull it out, muffling my yelp of pain as I gritted my teeth. Fry hands me a piece of cloth and I tie it around my wound, stopping the flow.

"Please don't tell anyone about what happened." She begged me.

"I get it, Fry. I know when your survival instinct kicks in, you'll do anything to survive. Even giving up your morals in the process. I won't tell Fry, but don't put them in danger again." I tell her before I get up and limp out of the room.

I walk out of the ship and see familiar sandy land stretching on for miles, the three suns shining in the distance. "Shit!" I cuss under my breath, for I knew exactly where we were. Planet Number Two. My homeworld, and the one place I never wanted to come back to.

I noticed that people were on top of the ship and jumped up there, scaring Paris Ogilvie. I roll my eyes at him and stand at the edge, overlooking the damage.

"Is anyone else having difficulties breathing?" I heard Paris ask.

"Yeah, I feel one lung short." Shazza said. "All of us."

"I feel like I just ran or something." A young boy named Jack said.

"It's the pressure in the atmosphere, and not enough oxygen. You'll get used to it after a few days." I tell them.

"There was talk of a scouting party looking for other people, but then we saw this." Shazza said to someone. I look back and see Fry, or Caroline, coming up.

I look back at the landing path the ship took. I knew there were no survivors, apart from us. I couldn't sense a heartbeat, aside from ours.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Zeke asked.

"It could have been a meteor storm. Might have been a rogue comet." Fry answered him. "I don't know."

"Well, I, for one, am thoroughly grateful. This beast wasn't made to land like this, but I think you did well." Shazza said with a small smile. "Actually, the only reason we're alive is because of her."

"It wasn't just me." Carolyn inclined her head towards me. "She helped a lot. If it wasn't for her, we would have died."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Paris said as everyone looked at me. I ignored them as I used my senses to listen to the the creatures underground. "Thanks very much, both of you."

"Yeah, thanks for saving our dicks." Jack said, causing me to silently chuckle.

"No, really. Thanks awfully." Paris continued.

"Well done." Shazza said with a smile. Then she looked over at me. "I don't think I've caught your name."

"Evelyn. My name is Evelyn Knight." I told her. "Word of advice: Don't think you're out of the woods yet. Many things can still happen. Can't they, Johns?"

"What do you mean by that?" He asked warily.

I chuckle, "Let's just say, I hope you're not afraid of the dark." I jump down to the ground and head inside the ship. I stick to the shadows as I see Caroline come inside, and follow her towards the room where Riddick is chained up. I've heard a lot about him from my travels, more animal than man.

I noticed that he turned his head towards me and felt his eyes boring right through me. I smirked at him before I looked over towards Caroline, seeing Johns behind her.

"He just escaped from a maximum prison." He told her, scaring her.

"So do we just keep him locked up forever?" She asked him, crossing her arms.

"Well, that would be my choice."

"Is he really that dangerous?" She whispered, not knowing that we could still hear her.

"Only around humans."

They leave and I walk towards Riddick. "So you're the infamous Richard B. Riddick I've heard so much about. The man more animal than human."

He doesn't speak because of the bit in his mouth, but I see him inhale my scent, slightly growling.

I grab his chin and turn it towards me. "Such a shame that a handsome face like yours is hidden behind a blindfold and bit. Bit primitive for my tastes, but apparently that's how Johns likes it." I chuckle as I let go of him and I lean into his ear. "I know you can sense them underground." I whispered before leaving. I felt his eyes on me, more specifically on my hips, as I left. I knew he would escape, and I knew he would play. He knew there was something else on this planet and won't kill us yet. Unless we become liabilities anyway.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

I come back towards the group as I see them scrambling to grab some sort of weapon. "Someone want to tell me what the hell's going on?" I ask them.

"Riddick escaped." Johns said simply.

"Too bad." I told him boredly as I sharpen my daggers.

"What the hell are these?" Caroline asked Paris as he came in with some ancient weapons.

"Maratha war picks from northern India. Very rare."

"And this?" Zeke asked as he pulled out another weapon.

"That's a hunting blow-dart pipe from northern Papua New Guinea. That's very, very rare since the tribe is now extinct."

"They couldn't hunt shit with these things, would be my guess."

"What's the point anyway? If the man is gone, he's gone. Why should he bother us?" Paris asked.

"Maybe to take what you got. Maybe to work your nerves. Or maybe to just come back and skull-fuck you in your sleep." Johns said as he turned away from his weapons case, towards Paris. I roll my eyes at him and mock him towards Jack, who silently giggles. I give her a smirk and wink before I continue sharpening my daggers.

"He sounds like a charmer." Shazza said sarcastically.

"We're all shaking in our boots, Johns." I drawl boredly. He gives me a slight glare in response before leaving. I notice Jack take a boomerang off the table and leave.

When I finish sharpening my blades, I head outside and notice Johns looking through binoculars on top of the wreckage, looking for Riddick. Shazza and Zeke were making oxygen masks for the others. I didn't bother telling them that I didn't need one, didn't want to talk to anyone. It's not that I don't like them, apart from Johns, it's just I've learned to never get attached to anything.

"For you." Shazza said, putting the device around Jack's neck. He takes a gulp of air. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Imam, if we're looking for water, we should leave soon, before nightfall, while it's cooler." Fry says to the holy man.

I chuckle. "No need to worry about that." She gave me a look and opened her mouth, but was interrupted as Paris came up.

"Excuse me." We looked towards them. "I think you should see this." I smirked, as I knew exactly what he was talking about.


	3. Chapter 3

I watch them with a smirk as they looked at the sun, or should I say suns.

"Three suns?" Jack asks as he looks at Fry.

"Bloody hell." Shazza mutters.

"Told you so." I told Fry as she looked at me. I ignored her as I looked towards the suns.

"So much for your nightfall." Zeke said.

"So much for my cocktail hour." Paris muttered.

"We take this as a good sign." Imam said coming towards the group with one of his charges. "A path, direction from Allah. Blue sun, blue water."

I chuckle at him from my spot, leaning against the wreckage. "There ain't no God or Allah here, holy man. No, it's far from it. This is hell itself."

"Ever wondered why I'm an atheist?" Zeke said to him.

"It's a bit of a bad sign. That's Riddick's direction." Johns told us, as he got down from the wreckage and passed Imam.

"I thought you found his restraints over there, towards sunset." Caroline asked confused.

"Right. Which means he went towards sunrise." He turned away from her and went towards the Australian man. "Zeke." He cocks a pistol. "Fully loaded clip. Safety's on. One shot if you spot him, ok?"

"Don't tell me you're going, too." Zeke asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"What happens if Mr. Riddick spots us first?" Paris asked him as he came up.

Johns laughs a little. He smirked at him as he turned away. "There'll be no shots."

I decide to go with the scouting group, hoping that we would come across the settlement that I lived in. Johns led the group, with Caroline and I following right behind them. I could feel eyes on me, and I knew it was Riddick. Imam was chanting in Arabic behind us, with his charges following behind him.

"Quiet!" Johns tells us as we stop. "Shh, shh, shh." He cocks his shotgun and runs up a hill while Caroline, Imam and I watch him. We look back towards the boys as we hear one of them shouting. They were throwing rocks at the cliff as they continued shouting.

"Seven stones to keep the devil at bay." Imam told us with a smile.

"You're on a trip to New Mecca, right?" Caroline asked.

"Once in every lifetime, should there be a great hajj. A great pilgrimage. To get to know Allah better? Yes, but to know yourself, as well."

She lightly scoffs and smiles. "Yeah."

"We are all on the same hajj now." He leaves and starts following after Johns, the boys behind him. I look back at the spot the boys were at, then at Caroline.

"Seven damn stones aren't gonna keep him away. This is why I'm atheist." I tell her before climbing the cliff.

I crouch down as I watch Caroline approach Johns, laughing a bit when he scares her with the shotgun. I jump down behind them as Johns says, "No Riddick. Trees, and trees mean water."

"Those ain't trees." I tell them, making Caroline jump and Johns tense. "You'll see what I mean soon." I jump down and join Imam as I feel Johns stare at me.

0000000000000000000000000000000

_**Meanwhile…**_

Paris sat on top of the wreckage in a chair from his collection, and an umbrella blocking the suns' glares. A small table was beside him with a bottle of wine, a glass of wine and a bag with his stuff inside. He lights a cigar as Zeke looks up at him, dragging one of the dead behind him.

"You comfy up there?" He calls up to Paris.

"It's amazing how you can do without necessities of life, provided you have the little luxuries."

"Just keep your bloody eyes open. I don't want that dog sneaking up on my bloody ass." He turns around and starts dragging the body towards a hole a little while out.

"Yes, well, you dig the graves. I'll hold the fort, old boy." He mutters to himself. He gasps when he feels something hit across his throat. "Christ!"

"He could probably get you right here, right under the jaw and you'd never even hear him coming, 'cause that's how good Riddick is." Jack tells him as he holds the weapon against Paris' throat.

"Tell me something, did you run away from your parents or did they run away from you?" Jack lets him go and leaves.

00000000000000000000000000000000

I walked beside Caroline as we got closer to the 'trees.' The boys start yelling as they run ahead of us, climbing up the hill to the top. Imam, Caroline, Johns and I follow them at a normal pace. When we get up to the top, they stop and survey the graveyard.

"Told you. Those ain't trees." I tell them.

"How the hell do you know so much?" Johns demanded.

"I lived here, dumbass. Haven't been back in twenty-two years." I look towards him. "And I would have been bloody fine never coming back."

"Why's that?" Caroline asked.

I look at her, but ignore her as I look over the skeleton that used to be my playground.

"It's a communal graveyard, perhaps like the elephants of Earth." Imam tells us.

One of the boys asks something in Arabic.

"He asks what could have killed so many great things."

"Is this whole planet dead?" Caroline says to herself.

They go off to explore the graveyard, while I leaned against one of the rib cages. I could sense that Riddick was near, but he was good at hiding. Caroline comes up next to me and inhales some more oxygen from her tank, or tries to anyway. She sits down as Johns walks up to us, holding out a bottle of alcohol.

"Drink?" He asks us.

"Probably shouldn't do this. It dehydrates you even more." Caroline told him as she took the bottle.

He scoffs a little, but gives a small smile. "You're probably right." He crouches down next to her as she makes a face at the taste. "You know, you could have stayed back at the ship. Probably should've. If we don't find water, you know what happens."

I walk off and head into the shadows, trying to find my favorite place here. I eventually find it, and I move my goggles to the top of my head as I looked around at my old retreat. I run my hands over familiar carvings: my name, pictures. I sighed as I look at them, remembering some of the good times I had here. I looked down at the cloth that was stained with blood around my left leg and pull it off, seeing that the wound had healed. I wash it with some water I had in my sack before taking a gulp. I put it back in my sack as I felt a presence behind me. I moved my goggles over my eyes, hiding my unusual red eyes from view. I pull out one of the daggers, turn and throw it at the person behind me, causing them to dodge. I pull out my other dagger and crouch, ready to spring if they came forward. I noticed that it was Riddick, and he was examining the dagger I threw at him.

"Nice knife." He told me, before holding the handle out to me.

"Nice reflexes. Not many have ever been able to dodge my blades." I told him as I took it.

He chuckled. "Then you haven't met me."

I smirked. "What do you want Riddick?"

"Can't come and say hello to another predator." He smirked as he came closer to me.

"You could, but I know that's not how you work." I tell him when he's a foot away from me.

He leans down and runs his nose across my throat, inhaling slightly. "Been awhile since I smelled beautiful." I shivered slightly as his lips brushed against my neck as he spoke.

"Charmer." I start to walk around him, but he grabs my arm and pushes my back into one of the walls. He stands in front of me, his hands on the wall on each side of my body, trapping me. He runs his nose against my throat again, inhaling again.

His chest vibrated as he purred. "Leaving already, sweetheart?" He gave a chuckle as his lips brushed against my cheek. "Haven't even gotten to the fun part."

I chuckle. "It won't be so fun for you if you don't let me go." I flicker my eyes down and he notices the blade I held to his crotch.

He smirked as he stepped back, but I kept my eyes on him as I moved to his left, towards the exit. His eyes followed me as I backed up, the heat in them nearly searing my skin. When I glanced back, he tackles me to the ground. I immediately fight back, since my dagger was knocked out of my hand. We roll around until I eventually end up on top, and throw punch after punch at his face.

He stops my next punch when he grabs my hand and rolls me beneath him. I unknowingly tighten my legs around his hips as he pushes his forearm against my throat. I eventually push him off, but pull him back as I put him in a headlock. He tries escaping but I hold on tight, causing him to stand up, with his hands on my thighs and knock me into the wall. I gasp and loosen my hold on him, letting him break from my headlock and stare at me as he pinned me to the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

His face was close to me as we breathed heavily. I was struck speechless at the heat and lust in his eyes as he stared at me. The animal in me was purring at the close proximity I had with another predator, especially one as deadly as Riddick. I stiffened as he ran his lips up and down my throat before whispering in my ear, "You were saying, sweetheart?"

"Fuck you." I growled.

"Do that later." He smirked before releasing me. "Better get back. Don't want them to think the big bad got ya, now do we?" With those last words, he disappeared.

I meet up with the group and we continue on the path, with a few suspicious glances from Johns thrown at me. I watch as the youngest of the boys stops and picks something up from the ground.

One of the eldest boys comes towards us, "Captain." He continues to say something in Arabic, but I didn't understand a damn word he said.

They show us a little robot toy they found and I immediately recognized it. I pulled it from Caroline's grip as I examined it with a small smile on my face. "I remember this. It used to belong to one of my best friends, Elijah. We would play with it all the time while our parents were working." I put it in my pack and we continued walking.

I saw buildings in the distance and knew I found my old home. As we were entering the old town, the boys started yelling in their native tongue.

"Is there anyone here?" Caroline called out.

"Don't bother. No one's here." I tell them as I continued walking.

I split from the group, heading towards my old house. It hadn't changed much, aside from being covered in dust. I walk into the house and saw no blood anywhere. Walking into the living room, I saw my parents' skeletons sitting in two chairs, holding hands. I felt a tear escape before I wiped it away. I go over towards my mother's piano, playing a few keys and notice that it's out of tune. After tuning it, I decided to play a song my mother used play a lot, especially after she had a miscarriage five years after I was born. I didn't notice Riddick watching from the shadows.

**(Angel by Sarah McLachlan Plays Here)**

I didn't notice that the others had stopped by the doorway, until I heard a clap behind me. I turned and saw Imam and Caroline clapping, Johns was just looking at me intensely. I turned away from them and wiped away the tears that had fallen while I was playing.

"That was beautiful." Imam told me as I got up.

"My mom used to play that." I spread my hands out. "Welcome to my childhood home."

"You lived here?" Caroline asked as she stepped inside.

"Yep." I step passed them as I walked towards the hangar.

The boys head towards the water pump and Caroline follows behind me towards the hangar. Then I hear a whoop behind me as she runs past me. "Hello, Mecca!" She runs towards the skiff that was there as Johns and Imam came towards us.

000000000000000000000000000000

_**Meanwhile… **_

Paris was fanning himself as fatigue overcame him. He freezes when he hears clanging noises from the ship. He gets up and runs towards where Shazza and Jack were tinkering with the ship. When he steps inside, they look towards him.

"Tell me that was you just now." Paris asked Jack.

"What are you going on about? He's been right here helping me." Shazza told him.

"Back of the ship. That noise. You trying to tell me that was someone else?" They stop when they hear the clanging again and see a shadow. Jack looks through a tear and sees someone walking past. She mouths towards them, 'Riddick.'

Shazza takes Paris' weapon and goes to the other side of the closed door, while Jack and Paris were on the other. They watched as the shadow moved closer. Shazza swings the pick-axe out and stops it barely before another survivor's nose.

"No!" He yelled out as he gasped in fear. "Oh, my God. I thought I was the only one who got out of the crash alive." He's suddenly shot, spraying blood over Shazza as the man fell over dead.

Zeke puts the pistol down as he comes towards them. Jack looks towards him as he says, "It was just somebody else. It was just somebody else from the crash!"

"Crikey. I thought it was him. I thought it was Riddick." Zeke shakenly said.

Unnoticed from the others, Riddick lounged back on Paris' perch with his feet crossed, as he took a gulp of Paris' wine. He watched the scene unfold in front of him as he was amused by how jumpy they all were. Then his thoughts went back to Evelyn, a fearless survivalist. His kind of woman. He gave a slight feral smile at the thought of how her body felt against his, but he knew it wasn't the time to do anything. So he'd bid his time, and wait.

Later, Zeke was pulling the body of the man he shot towards the hold he made. When he flipped up the tarp, he noticed another hole in the wall. It was tunnel leading underground. He shines his flashlight inside and is soon grabbed by something. He fights back as hard as he could, shooting the pistol at his unknown assailant. Shazza hears and starts running towards his screams as more shots are heard. When she lifts up the tarp, she notices blood everywhere around the hole he was at. She cries out his name and looks up, seeing Riddick on the other side.

He gets up and starts running away from the site, but is stopped when Johns trips him with his baton. He gets onto his knees but is kicked in the stomach, causing him to roll onto his back. He grabs onto Johns, who grabs Riddick's goggles and rips them off, causing Riddick to be momentarily blind as he is hit in the face with the baton. When tries to get up, Johns hits him again. "Piece of shit!"

Riddick looks towards his left as Shazza asks, "What did you do to Zeke?" She hits him in the face, causing him to grab his head in pain. "What did you do to him?!" Evelyn comes up behind her and grabs her as continued, "Just kill him. Just somebody goddamn kill him before he-" She stops and kicks him in the face, knocking him out.


	5. Chapter 5

After Johns chained Riddick up again, I followed Caroline as she went to get information from him. I stayed in the shadows as she approached him.

"So where's the body?" He remained silent, his eyes closed. "Well, do you want to tell me about the sounds?" When he didn't answer her, she continued. "Look, you told Johns you heard something." She sighed when he still wouldn't talk. I knew he was playing mind games with her and was highly entertained at her frustration. "That's fine. You don't want to talk to me, that's your choice, but just so you know… there's a debate right now as to whether we should leave you here to die."

She turned to go, but stopped when Riddick said, "You mean the whispers?"

She came towards him, "What whispers?"

"The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot just to the left of the spine. Fourth lumbar down, the abdominal aorta. It's a metallic taste, human blood. Copperish. If you cut it with peppermint schnapps, it goes away-" He's cut off when Caroline snaps.

"Do you want to shock me with the truth now?"

He tilts his head towards her, his eyes still closed. "All you people are so scared of me. Most days, I'd take that as a compliment. But it ain't me you gotta worry about now."

"Show me your eyes, Riddick." She demands, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

I saw him give a slight smirk. "You'd have to come a lot closer for that." She hesitated for a moment, but took tentative steps towards him. She stopped at a good distance away from him, causing his smirk to widen. "Closer." She cautiously approached him as she wiped a sweaty palm on her pants. I silently chuckled at her nervousness as she approached the predator. The blonde woman jumped back as Riddick lunged forward, staring right at her with his eerie, beautiful silver eyes.

I smirk as Caroline backed up in fear, amused at how easy it was to get under her skin. Riddick was a master manipulator and knew exactly how to push your buttons. He turned his head to the left towards the stairs, where I notice Jack was standing by as he asked, "Where the hell can I get eyes like that?"

"You gotta kill a few people." Riddick told him.

"Ok, I can do it." Jack told him as he stepped closer.

Riddick turns his attention back to Caroline as he continued. "Then you gotta get sent to a slam, where they tell you you'll never see daylight again. You dig up a doctor and you pay him twenty menthol Kools to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs."

"So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?" He asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Exactly." Riddick gave him a smile. I was impressed by how intuitive the kid was.

"Leave!" Caroline barked at him, causing Jack to start frowning. She repeated her words, only gentler. "Leave."

After a moment of hesitation, Jack went up the stairs with all of us watching him. Riddick turned his attention back to Caroline. "Cute kid." He sat back down. "Did I kill a few people? Sure. Did I kill Zeke? No. You got the wrong killer."

"He's not in the hole. We looked."

I decide to make my presence known and step out of the shadows. "Look deeper." Caroline jumped slightly at my presence but left, leaving Riddick and I alone. I walk towards him as he turns his head towards me. "You certainly like being tied up, don't you?"

"Would like it more if it was you." He smirked.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" I lean down and whisper in his ear. "Me being all defenseless, at your mercy." I heard him give a low growl as I stepped back.

"Come here." He growled as he stood up.

I pretend to think about it. "Hmm… No."

He lunged forward, but I was far enough away that he stopped in front of my face. I smirk at his frustration when he tried to break the chains, the heat and animalistic look in his eyes making me warm. I run my lips over his neck, causing him to freeze, as I skimmed them up to his ear. "You ain't gettin me that easy, big boy."

I step back farther away from him, not breaking eye contact until I was by the entrance. With a last wink towards him I leave, hearing his low growl behind me. I head towards the group as they stood around the hole where Zeke was last at. The only person missing was Caroline, so she must be in the hole. I stand beside Imam, shaking my head. "You all are a bunch of idiots." At their looks, I explained. "You'll be lucky if she comes back alive. You're in _their _territory underground." I walk towards the spires and lean up against them, as I watch them waiting anxiously for Caroline's return. I listen to the creatures move underground, following the movements of the warm-blooded human female in their territory.

Then Imam goes into the hole and puts his ear by the entrance. "I thought I heard something."

I hear something as I turn my ear towards the spires, muffled yelling. Jack comes up beside me and leans her against one of the spires. His eyes widen as he yells, "Johns! Imam!" They came rushing towards him and I pull out a flash bang grenade as they worked on getting her out. Using a pick-axe, they make a hole big enough to pull her through.

"Give me your goddamn hand." Johns said as he pulls her out.

When they get her out, Jack comes up to her. "I heard you, Fry. I heard you first."

Johns and Imam lead her away. "Come on." Johns told her.

"Fry, are you ok?" Jack kept asking her. "What's down there? What is it?"

"Did you find Zeke?" Shazza asked.

Caroline put her hands on her knees as she was catching her breath. "Fuck! That was so fucking stupid. I don't know what the fuck is in there, but whatever it is, it got Zeke and it nearly got me!" At the last word, her cable was pulled back, and I quickly pulled out one of my daggers, slicing the cord before she was sucked in. I pull her away as I pull the pin off the grenade before throwing it down the spire. A few moments later, a boom is heard and multiple inhuman screeches cry out in pain, causing everyone to put their hands over their ears.

000000000000000000000000000000

As everyone was fussing over Caroline, excluding Evelyn as she paid attention to the spires, Johns went back to where he was holding Riddick, knowing he was going to need his help.

"Finally found something worse than me, huh?" Riddick asked with a smirk.

Johns came towards him, his hand on his gun. "So here's the deal. You work without chains, without bit, and without shivs. You do what I say, when I say it."

"For what? The honor of going back to some asshole of a cell? Fuck you."

"The truth is I'm tired of chasing you."

"Are you saying you'd cut me loose?" Riddick asked instantly intrigued, even though he knew it was a lie.

"I'm thinking you could have died in the crash." Johns told him with a shrug.

"My recommendation: Do me. Don't take the chance that'll I get shiv-happy on your wanna-be ass."

"Ok." Johns said, not completely serious.

"Ghost me, mother-fucker. That's what I'd do to you."

Johns takes out his gun and as he shoots it towards Riddick, the convict turns his head. He turns back towards Johns when he notices that he shot the chains. He pulls his arms down as he looks at the merc.

"I want you to remember this moment. The way it could have gone and didn't." He holds out Riddick's goggles. "Here." Riddick goes to grab the goggles, but quickly grabs Johns' gun and aims it at his throat. Johns steps back cautiously as he stared at the convict, whose jaw was clenched. "Take it easy."

"Fuck you!" Riddick yelled at him.

Johns holds up his hands as he says calmly, "Do we have a deal?"

After some hesitation Riddick tells him, "I want you to remember this moment." He throws the gun on the ground before taking the goggles. He pushes pass Johns, who still has his hands up.

As he steps outside, he sniffs the air and smells Evelyn's scent. Animalistic, yet sweet like nectar. It made him growl in pleasure at the intoxicating smell. She glanced over at him and smirked before heading towards Jack. He gave a feral smile towards her way, seeing that she had changed outfits and knowing that she initiated the game. He would have her, and make sure no one else ever touches her. She is his and no one else's. _Mine._


	6. Chapter 6

I saw Riddick walking out of the ship and smirk as he looked towards me, before walking over to Jack. I sat down beside him, or should I say her, as everyone was getting their stuff to take. I could see her throwing glances at me, specifically at my goggles, before she asked, "What's with the goggles?"

"To hide my eyes. And it's a reminder of my parents." I told her before pulling out my daggers and begin to sharpen them.

"Cool daggers." She said staring at the blades in my hands in wonder.

"Souvenirs." I smirked as I held them up before sheathing them.

Before she could ask more, everyone came back out and we started back towards the settlement. Riddick was tasked with dragging the sled that had their stuff on it and I decided to walk in the back, in front of him. The entire time I felt his eyes on my ass, and I added a little shake just to hear him growl. I smirked before I heard Shazza talk to Johns. "So, click your fingers, and he's one of us now?"

"I didn't say that, but at least this way, I don't have to worry about y'all, uh, falling asleep and not waking up." I saw him glance back at me. "I'm more worried about the girl."

"Why? She seems like a decent sort, especially after all she's been through."

"Yet we don't know much about those things underground, and she's not being forthcoming on that information. Just saying those damn cryptic responses. Also, you see the way she handled her blade, she's used it before I can tell."

"She ain't given us any reason not to trust her. It's a dangerous galaxy out there, she's probably learned to take care of herself."

"So, can I talk to him now?" Jack asked, referring to Riddick.

"No." They both said simultaneously.

I chuckle at Jack's admiration of the convict behind me and Johns' skepticism. I honestly don't give a damn what a damn merc thought of me. I can practically smell the morphine coming off him in waves, and no way in hell am I being ordered around by an addict.

I hear a chuckle coming from the convict behind me. "Must really put him on edge to be more worried about you than me."

I glance behind me before giving him a dark smile. "And he has every reason to be. I don't like mercs."

He smirked but didn't say anything as a bottle of Paris' booze fell out of his bag. I pass him as he runs back to get it, but Riddick kneels down and picks it up. Suppressing laughter, I watch as the weak man gulps and wipes his sweaty hands on his shirt before holding one out. "Paris P. Ogilvie. Antiquities dealer, entrepreneur."

Riddick's smirk widened as he shakes his hand. "Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict, murderer." He opens the bottle and starts bringing to his mouth, causing Paris to get very nervous.

"That's-That's a particularly good Shiraz. It's-It's a lovely drop." Paris told him, hoping he wouldn't drink it. I let out a chuckle as Riddick ignores him and starts to drink. "It's-It's very expensive." He continues to ignore him causing me to chuckle, as he finishes the bottle. "By all means, please help yourself." He leaves, heading back towards the front of the group.

I shake my head at him, before turning back around. I had to admit it was entirely amusing watching the exchange between Paris and Riddick. The poor man was practically shaking in the presence of the silver-eyed predator, and I can see why. With his tall and wide frame and his muscular stature, he gives off that intimidating vibe but it's laced with a sensuality that makes him hard to resist. Yet I'll continue our game, for I want to see who will give in first: Me or him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I mean, normally I can appreciate antiques. But this, is something else." Paris said pointing to the skiff.

We had recently arrived in the settlement and immediately headed towards the ship. I leaned against some crates as I watched the rest of the survivors in front of me. Johns turned towards Paris as he said, "It'll work."

"It's nothing we can't repair, so long as the electrical adapts." Caroline tells us as she walks out of the skiff.

"Well, it's not a star-jumper." Shazza says as she looks over the ship.

"It doesn't need to be." Riddick said with his arms crossed behind his back. "Take a two-seater like this back up to the Sol-Track shipping lanes. Stick out her thumb, bound to get picked up." He looked at Caroline. "Ain't that right, captain?"

I watch her and Johns exchange looks before she says, "Can I have a little help here?"

Riddick walks up towards the ship but is stopped by Johns, causing me to smirk. I knew he wasn't going to make it to the ship. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." I saw Riddick exhale in frustration as Johns continued, "Do me a favor. Check these containers out and, uh, see what we can patch these wings up with. All right?" They had a stare down before Riddick stepped back and walked off. I decided to go with him since I had a feeling I knew where he was going to end up at. I see him walk around the corner of a building and, knowing what he planned on doing, followed him. He grabbed me, pulling me inside the building and slammed me up against the wall, pinning my wrists by my head. I could feel his body molding to mine as I looked into his silver eyes, glazed with a predatory heat.

He smirked at me before he leaned down and purred, "Now, where were we?"


End file.
